


Dust and light /倾尘覆光

by Toorry



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Dust And Light by Twelve Titans Music, Fell sorry for my style of writing, M/M, Reincarnation, angel au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toorry/pseuds/Toorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你看，从今往后，再也无人知道我们的过去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是Torry，想着反正也没人看。  
> 我想把已经写好的东西放上来，以后还会大幅度修改。  
> 争取在三年之内写完吧。

                                                                                                           第一章

 

在经过天冻地寒白色的冬季，万物复苏暖意的春季，烈阳绿荫火烧的夏季后，这大概是战争前最后宁静片刻的秋季。 

 

秋暮的景色是不与三季之景相似的，她享用最炽热的颜色却渲染最寒冷的霜冻，明明是两种截然不同的极端中又在秋风中完美地结合，天神的馈赠让一切变得合情合理。这也是为什么人类总是怀着最崇高的敬意向他们的造物主祷告。这是无法避免的，令人印象深刻的东西。没人能抹除人类对未知的畏惧，因为一切都刻在了他们的骨子里。

 

打开门的一瞬间有橘色的光环映照在他的瞳孔上，一圈又一圈，在碧绿的透明色彩上泛着涟漪，橘色与绿色的碰撞，像在他眼底的森林里也镀上一层金色。Hiccup重重出了口气，拍了拍自己的药箱抬起脚欲往外走，突然一双小小的手拉住他的衣角，Hiccup才倒退了两步低下头发现了正扯着自己衣服的男孩儿。

 

“Hiccup，Helena不会有事对吗？”虎头虎脑的小男孩儿抬起头对上Hiccup的双眼，带着这个年龄的孩子该有的稚气和难得一有的认真，却掩饰不住眼里的慌乱。

 

孩子始终是孩子，他们从不撒谎。

 

“当然，我保证，Eddy，我保证好吗？”Hiccup蹲下身揉了揉男孩儿的脑袋，金橘色的光芒从他眼中溢出。他很喜欢小孩子，很享受和他们待在一起的时候，这让他感到放松。Eddy是他最喜欢的孩子，因为他有着同龄人中少有的懂事。这也不免让Hicccup对这个孩子有了一种特殊的好感，要知道在这个最艰苦的时候，没什么能比家里有一个早熟而乖巧的孩子要来得好。

 

“Helena不会有事的，所以现在为什么不去陪陪她呢？她肯定希望你在她身边陪着。”Hiccup尽可能地，也是习惯性地让自己的语气听起来很柔和，这是人们经常表达出的东西，对任何他们同情的，喜爱的或者令他们愉悦的东西所展现出来的情感，这可比单纯地干巴巴念出句子要好得多。

 

“我会的，我当然会一直陪在她身边……”Eddy终于放下心，大大出了一口气，眼中的疑虑也在Hiccup的安抚下慢慢消失，他可不敢想象如果没有了Helena会变得怎么样，毕竟现在他唯一所有的就只有Helena了。而他可以完全信任Hiccup，Hiccup是这里有名的医生，他也曾亲眼看见过Hiccup用一些神奇的小把戏治好了别人的病，既然他说Helena不会有事那就一定没问题。

 

而且现在生活那么紧迫，就算是小孩子也能嗅出一丝战争的味道。

 

“Eddy？你在哪儿？”有气无力的呼唤声从房间里面传来，然后是阵阵剧烈的咳嗽。

 

“我在这儿！马上就过来！”Eddy回过头去朝着屋内喊了一声，随即皱着眉叹了口气，脸上是不合他年龄的焦虑。

 

“那么Hiccup，路上可要注意安全。”

 

“我会照顾好自己的，Eddy，别担心我，现在快过去吧，Helena还在等你。”

 

“再见！愿神明保佑你！”男孩儿放开了他的衣角，在对方站起身后朝着他挥了挥手。

 

“感谢你的祝福，Eddy。”Hicccup眨了眨眼睛，像是他以前当着孩子们的面变出糖果之前那样的欢快的眼神。

 

Eddy轻笑起来，想起糖果在舌尖融化的酸甜。Hiccup同时又是这么一个有趣的人，没有谁不喜欢和他待在一起，他明亮的绿色双眼中总是充满着温柔，当有人感到悲伤亦或是遗憾的时候，这样的温柔就更为深刻，然而更多的是他不可避免的叹息与同情。

 

他一直都竭尽全力地帮助别人，Eddy还从没看见过有谁会不喜欢他——当然，这大多数也都体现在他高超的医术上。

 

直到看见男孩儿慢慢关上门后Hiccup才再一次呼出长长的一口气，接着转过身向着这座久经风霜的破旧小木屋面前那一片密密的绿色丛林走去。

 

此时已经将近暮夜，远远的天际泛起灼眼的火色，仿佛一张锋利的口，将残存的落日撕碎，透过林间树叶的缝隙，幸存着的光在沉没前挣扎着洒下最后几缕透明的橘色，斑驳陆离于棕色土壤，依偎在大地之母的怀抱。被遗留温度灼伤的野云悠悠散开，薄明的天空逐渐晕染上层层火焰，它们舞动，在月的到来前与世界进行最后的狂欢。有寒风的声音掠过，叶是他眷恋的情人，夜是他尊崇的母亲，他吹拂着爱人耳边的发，暗语黑夜即将来临，温柔的低吟却惊起一群飞鸟，敬畏着挥羽离去，在暮色的天与火光的际里划过长长的弧线。

 

Hiccup深爱着晚夕，他就这么望着这片沐浴在暮日光芒里的森林。

 

接着他又叹了一口气，踩着嘎吱嘎吱响的台阶然后踏上了厚厚一层枯黄的落叶地毯。那些橘色的光芒依旧像泼洒开的颜料一般涂满了整座森林，这是一年中Hiccup最喜欢的部分——行走在巨大的金黄的地毯上，听着脚下完全干枯的秋叶碎裂开，在空气中发出清脆的响声，经过了一年风吹日晒，最后的沉淀物在这清脆的一声中终结他们一生的使命，成为毫不起眼的粉尘。Hiccup低着头，双腿高高地踢起——又放下，绿色眼珠里闪动着难以猜透的担忧，他试图把注意力放在被他踢起的碎叶，或者其他什么能让他好受一点儿的事儿，但一点儿也不，不久后踢腿就变成了他的习惯性动作。

 

此时他所想的，此刻他所做的一切都不会有人注意到，十几年来如一日紧绷着的神经终于可以松下来一些，但他明白这远远不够。如果希望没有降临，那么他将会和Jack在人间持续着他们的逃亡生活，他们唯一能想到的不被抓住的办法也只是在这些偏僻的角落隐居——或许这样子的生活永远也不会有一个尽头。

 

现在日子总算有些安定下来，但他却无法让自己忽视这些随处可见的暴政。自国王去世后，他年轻的女儿继了位。这对于普通百姓来说并不是什么好事。国王去世之前他们的日子就已经很不好过了，贵族与教徒狼狈为奸，邻国骚扰边境日益频繁，皇室将一切视若无睹，每天过着荒淫无道奢侈华靡的生活，而承担皇室和不必要的军队开支的都是这些贫苦的百姓。群众反抗声渐大，不断与士兵发生冲突，但最后都被那个王位上的精明女人压了下来。

 

Hiccup明白，革命只是时间问题而已。

 

他从不认为自己可以把一切都视若无睹，无论是对于可笑之罪行的审判或者人界即将到来的暴风雨，他都没有选择的权利。从他对神界生活的日渐厌倦开始，从Jack的出现开始，他没有选择。

 

他爱Jack，有多爱？他甚至愿意做他的追随者，做他的信徒。他背叛了神，背弃了造物主给他的信仰，如今只是苟延残喘地活着。至少从有记忆的那一刻起，Hiccup从没想过要与他的神作对。

 

他的力量在日益衰落，如果说一开始的无法飞翔只是象征性的惩罚，那么到现在就连使用简单的治疗性魔法都会让他感受到疲惫不堪为止，Hiccup都能感受到每次使用魔法时自己的生命力在迅速流失。

神明从来不会给予背叛者庇护。

 

这是惩罚。

 

枯叶碎裂的声音没有停过，Hiccup的鞋底上沾着不少细小的碎裂的叶片。随着夕阳的沉没，在林间舞动的金橘色光芒愈发黯淡，过不了多久，黑暗会笼罩大地。Hiccup稍稍加快了脚步，他知道自己必须要在天黑前回家。

 

有令人作呕的东西潜伏在阴影里，他不得不分出精力这样想，他们在等他。

 

在地狱里等他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当Jack到家的时候，他发现已经有什么东西在他回来之前来过这里了。

 

不会是Hiccup，他摇头。绝对不是。

 

一股陌生的气味让他皱着眉一言不发，来自危险的直觉让他绷直了身体，双眼是从未有过的凝重。他不熟悉这味道，但他很清楚这味道是谁留下的。

 

窗外的夕阳洒下灿烂的灭亡之光在木屋的地板上跳着舞，Jack的棕色双眼映着火光，金橘色勾勒出他紧皱的眉。

 

一个大麻烦总是在悄无声息中找上门来。

 

他吐出一口气，把脚步放得很慢也很轻，像一只踮着脚尖的猫，即使是这样，木制地板仍然发出阵阵呻吟。他慢慢地，轻轻地在客厅踱着步，仔细观察周围的变化。无论是Hiccup收拾干净的书架还是他带回来随意插在花瓶里的野花。

 

什么都没变过，除了一丝残存的，令他怀念却厌恶的味道。

 

他们被人盯上了，可怕的寒气从Jack脊背蔓延而上，直冲他的理智。

 

他该怎么办？他们到底还想要什么？

 

他依然在客厅里来回踱步，脚步声在这个房间里弥漫着慌乱。他很确信这个房间里现在只有他一个人了，但他还是无法平复心脏剧烈的跳动，那种感觉像是被魔鬼握在手心里，火热而涌动出的跳动袭击他的五脏六腑。他闭着眼，英俊年轻的脸上布满疲倦，接着他深吸一口气往后栽了下去，当他的脊背撞上坚硬的地板时，那种令他窒息的寒冷才稍稍退却一些。

 

他在地板上蜷缩成一团，觉得背上有什么东西想要根据恐惧而来的本能破体而出的时候，他又深呼吸了一口气，尽量克制自己不去想那些可怕的东西。他的鼻下滑过木头的清香，紧贴着冷冰冰地板的脸快要冻僵，四肢在金色的流光中沉浮，他像是快溺死在不安的边缘，心脏跳动得厉害。他的呼吸浮躁而急促，棕色的眼眸里充斥着疲惫与无光的死寂。

 

他们该继续逃还是……？

 

不，绝不。

 

无论发生什么，就算是被拉进地狱与魔鬼作伴他也绝不会回去。

 

Jack抿了抿唇，脸色终于变得有些难看，他知道自己没办法阻止这样的事情发生，但他更多害怕的是这一切会伤害到Hiccup。

 

至少是Hiccup，他绝不会让他们把Hiccup带走，为此他可以付出一切，即使是犯下永远无法被宽恕的罪孽。

 

Hiccup从不欠他什么，甚至来说，一直都是他自己把Hiccup逼得无路可走。在很多时候他都在想他们之间到底是什么样的关系。如果神明说那是爱，那就算是爱吧。但爱是罪孽，它使人拥有欲望，它让最神圣的人坠入地狱——他们没有，他们只是在逃避，隐瞒自己的身份成为普通人，谁都不想谈论被抓住的结局。他爱Hiccup，对，他意识到自己爱着Hiccup。这是多久之前的事，从他们相遇开始，如今走到这一步，这一切才让他意识到爱的代价如此惨痛。流亡了十几年，他们从没提起过有关神界的一切，就好像他们都忘了从前，到现在为止也在刻意逃避这个话题。如果是刻意地压制住这样的情感，之前的一切真的可以当做什么都没发生吗？

 

就像一夜失忆，他觉得自己拥有了一切又失去了一切。

 

压迫感从四面八方袭来，难以遮掩眼中欲欲闪现的疯狂。

 

他在等。

 

他等自己平静下来，尽管这很难做到，光是压制脑袋里四处乱撞想要飞起来的想法都让他感到精疲力尽。他的脑子在打架，视线里浮着星星，看见的一切像是羽毛，又像是恶魔。

 

他告诉自己累了，于是他耷拉起眼皮，手指都不想动一下。大脑在逐渐变得浑浊，什么是他的，什么该抛掉，他该往什么地方走，之前都发生过什么他都不知道。

 

他又张开嘴，往自己的喉咙里塞着空气，因为他觉得自己看见了一个长着翅膀的人掐住了他的脖子，那冷漠的表情让他想到Hiccup。

 

他把自己的脸扭曲成魔鬼的样子，双手不停地在空气中挥打。

 

他感到了极度的恐惧却又不得不尝试在恐惧里安心，就像他之前在凡间做过的无数次那样。

 

他忽然恢复平静，四肢无力地捶打在地面上，发出响亮急促的碰撞声响，他的表情平静而安和，像之前的一切从未发生过。

 

他终于沉沉睡去。

 

 


	2. 第二章

第二章

Edmund发誓自己信神，他自己就是个忠诚而狡猾的信徒。

很少有人用狡猾来形容自己，但他喜欢这个词，他甚至觉得当自己的舌头在嘴里搅动这个词的时候也搅动着自己的灵魂。毕竟——狡猾是一种特殊的天赋对吧？神明创造万物的时候就将这样的特性传播给他们的祖先，而他是流着这样高贵的血液出生的，他知道自己必定与众不同，他知道自己信仰的神明会允许卑微的自己亲吻他圣洁的袍角。没错，他比其他无知而愚蠢的人类要高贵得多，所以神允许了他成为了教皇，领导众人被信仰所救赎。

今天的Edmund心情很好。

一大早他就起来为今天的审判做准备，这要多亏他长久以来养成的良好作息时间，他总是能在世界上第一抹亮光出现的时候准时醒来，然后花上一整天的时间为那些平民鸡飞狗跳的小事做出审判，而这事儿通常在其中一方奉献给他的财宝数量的影响下变得很快，有时候甚至弯腰捡起一枚硬币的功夫就能处理好一件案子。多么合情合理！想想他为了教化这群愚钝的平民花了多少精力吧！和这些比起来那些小小的回报简直不值一提。当然，在这之前他就在神像面前握着胸前的十字架完成了自己虔诚的祷告。天知道他多希望能告诉伟大的神明自己有多崇拜他，甚至在他还在孤儿院的时候就已经学会无论何时无论何事总要在胸口前画个十字架以祈求神明的保佑。但他知道，神明永远不会想要听这些废话，因此他总是祷告，希望神明能知道他是这世界上最忠诚的信徒。  
当他来到审判庭的时候，这里已经挤满了男人和女人，贵族和乡下人，浑浊的空气混着汗臭和某些在乡下人那里才能闻到的味道让他快要喘不过气来，Edmund皱着眉走进大厅，这些味道混在一起总让他想起他可怜的童年生活。

接着又如往常一样，几个无聊的平民为一些不值一提的小事到他这里来“讨公道”。最可恨的是这些目光短浅的市井小民居然一个金币都不肯给他，抠门得紧，现在又要求他给他们一个“公正而贤明”的判决。真是可笑至极。于是他干脆利落地将这几个不识好歹的平民关进了大牢。当然，他们的财物归他保管——他是这里最高贵的人，但那些肮脏的乡下人居然不曾为他的屈膝而感动流泪，更不曾给过他一点儿小小的报酬。活该这些好吃懒做的人吃一辈子牢饭。

在享用了皇室献贡给他的美食后，Edmund在教廷后面的花园里散着步。好吧让他看看，这一定是整个王国里最美的花园，他敢打赌皇宫里面的花园也没有这个漂亮。这是当然，他知道坐在王位上的那个女人只会花钱在服饰美食和军队上，至于那个花园除了在接待贵客的时候会用到以外，她自己又进去过几次？每次从邻国带回来的宝物特产都是由他首先挑选，长期以往，奇珍异宝在他的教廷里变得不足为奇。

从花园的这头走到那头，Edmundm虽不止一次赞叹神明造物的精巧美妙，但每天每刻都在重复的生活并未能掐灭他对神明的崇拜，反而日益剧增。从每一草每一木到这里的每一座雕像，他可以用无数种方法阐明自己对这片花园的痴迷——甚至乐在其中。

当他慢慢走到位于花园中心的圣像面前时，他知道自己必须跪下了。这是一座没有脸的神像，雕刻神像的工匠在他的再三要求下刻成了一张完美的，平滑的脸，因为他觉得这世界上没有能雕刻出神明模样的人。神像拥有一具完美而健壮的石头躯体，Edmund特意用进贡上来的精贵布料与丝线裁成了一件独一无二的白色丝袍将这具躯体包裹住，仿佛他正面临的是真正的神明。他跪下来，轻柔地捧起神像的袍角，如他梦中所梦见的千百次的那样亲吻着，然后虔诚地念着经文，做着祷告。

他的嘴唇喃喃抖动，突然一阵晕眩，耳边刮过呼呼的风声；他感到自己的四肢不受控制，不停地抖动；他感到自己开始意识不清，又翻着白眼，双眼的眼皮发着凉。当他从一片模糊中清醒过来的时候，双手还捧着脖颈上的十字架，合十做着祈祷。

他睁开双眼，立即被眼前的景象所惊吓。

他的脚底踩着飘忽的云朵，但他却像踩着土地一样厚实，周围被层层叠叠的云层包裹住，已经看不见凡间。他的面前是纯白色的台阶，顺着台阶往上攀爬，也就是天的另一边便是一座白色的宫殿，宫殿散发着圣光，它被夜与昼簇拥着。宫殿左边升起金色的太阳，它鹅黄色的光芒温暖而柔和，将半边天的云朵渲染成奶油一般的淡黄色；右边悬挂着月亮，它莹白色的光芒清冷而朦胧，将另半边天的云朵渐染成层叠厚重的青紫色。

他见到了神迹。

Edmund忍不住掐了掐自己的手臂，当他发现一切都不是幻觉的时候几乎快要尖叫起来。

“我的天啊……”他颤抖着嘴唇将尖叫吞进肚子里，他还没忘记手中握着十字架，于是他握得更紧了些，却不愿再次闭眼，只是低着头继续念着经文。

他忘记了现实与梦境的分界线。

突然，他视野中的白色台阶上踏着一双赤裸的脚。

是，的确是，人类的双脚。

Edmund屏住了呼吸，全身冒着冷汗，他的嘴唇也僵住，终于发不出声音，他现在连握着十字架的双手也开始微微抖动，他紧张得快要从云上摔下去。

“不用这么紧张，也不要抬头，孩子。”

他听见了面前的人在说话，现在他已经百分之百地确认这是谁了。

这个声音威严中又透着慈祥，带着能让人平静下来的魔法。

Edmund逐渐恢复了呼吸，他不敢让神明等待——他怎敢让神明等待！所以他在短时间内调整好了自己，但内心深处的至高敬重与畏惧让他的双腿发软，他忍不住向面前的神明跪下。

“我……我的主……”

他吞吞吐吐着字眼，连他自己听起来都觉得这声音滑稽可笑。

然后他听见了从空气中传来丝丝窃语与细小的笑声。杂乱的谈话声中掺着男人女人的声音，他们是不同的声音，听起来又像是同一个人发出的。

“安静，我亲爱的孩子们。”神明一声轻轻的喝止，却更像父亲对孩子们温柔的呵责。

果然，再也没有笑声和谈话声。

Edmund没有抬起头，他的膝盖和脖子疼的要命，但他没有抱怨，因为他知道凡人若是要见到神，必须是要承受一些苦痛的。

“我知道你疑惑我为什么要召你来，”

没错，他的确在思忱这个问题。神明断然不是想要召他来喝茶聊天的——纵然他忠诚，但他也没有资格。

“我的使徒犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽，他逃到了人间。”

Edmund双眼闪烁着兴奋的光芒，他明白这意味着一个神圣的，无法奉告的任务，而现在接受这个任务的人是他。

他得到了神明的认可。

“这正是我召你来的原因，孩子。”

他会的，当然会的，天啊！这真是他这一辈子遇到过最荣幸的事情。

“我需要你，让他得到应有的惩罚。”

他会好好完成这个任务的，必定。

“他的名字是Hiccup。”

他感到有一双手轻柔地抚摸着他的头顶，像是一个父亲对孩子的鼓励。

“我神圣的父，他应得到什么惩罚？”Edmund在这样的宽慰下渐渐放松。

他的脑海中闪出一个念头。

 

“他应堕入地狱。”

 

 

注解①：神明并不是不知道Edmund是个罪大恶极的凡人，他们不会插手凡间的事，因为他们知道无论什么样的人死后自然会得到处罚，所以他们对一切活着的人类不抱有偏见。在这里传召Edmund只是因为他是一个适合完成这个使命的人类而已。


	3. 第三章

第三章

 

“你叫什么？”

“Jack。”

阳光落在他的发梢上，他坐在树上像个孩子一样摇晃着双腿。一会儿后，他低头，牵出一个微笑，温柔得能溺出水来，坠入阳光的巧克力色的眼眸里映着欢快。

“我叫Jack，父亲给我取了这个名字。”

 

 

 

 

 

Jack醒来的时候，窗外几乎只剩下一片浓黑，月光晦暗，飘散在空气里的薄雾似轻纱般搅浑了原本清冷的月光，朦朦胧胧的光亮让Jack提不起精神。他本应该在这时候睡着，却又因为一种在心里弥漫的异样感觉而不得不睁开了双眼。

他感到不安。

这种不安的感觉与以往不同，不是如潮水般退涨无序，浅浅淡淡，而是像海浪突然一瞬间地冲上悬崖，让他觉得自己的心脏都快跳出嗓子，也因此他无法平静下猛烈撞击着肋骨的心脏。他知道自己将整夜失眠。

房间里摇曳着昏暗的烛火，淡淡的黑烟随着烛光飘渺渐逝。房间里的布置因若暗若明的烛光在墙上映出可怖的黑影，像黑夜的爪牙带给人间的噩梦。

Jack注意到自己身旁并没有人，Hiccup不在他身边，于是这样不安的感觉更加深刻入骨。

“Hiccup......”Jack哑着嗓子，说出口的名字呼喊得有气无力，他口干舌燥，嗓子冒烟，像烈火中垂死的飞蛾。

他的呼喊似乎起了作用，像是回应他一般，房门被打开来，伴随着墙上晃动的黑影嘎吱作响。Hiccup的手里拿着一杯水，他推开门的动作小心而缓慢，很怕会吵醒Jack，但当他看见Jack正直愣愣地看着自己的时候才松了一口气，变得大胆些。

他不想吵醒Jack，因为他知道对方正在忍受一种难耐的折磨。Hiccup不太难猜测到这一切是否和近来的种种征兆有关。他们在人间的日子不太安宁。先是几场未预料到的战争让Hiccup忙得焦头烂额，接着他注意到自己的魔法失灵。Jack也好不到哪里去，他最近相当虚弱，作为一名曾经的“信”，他能预感到神明的情绪，这样的预感直接牵连到了他，有时候他会发烧不止，有时候会在梦中胡言乱语。  
“你太累了。”Hiccup转身关上门，在卧床旁边的椅子坐下，然后把手里的杯子递给Jack。

Jack接过杯子，双眼却是一刻也不离开Hiccup。他猜测着这预感是不是和Hiccup有关，不禁出了一身冷汗。

就算他有这样的预感也无济于事，天命如此，惩罚终究是要降临在他们身上的。他只是舍不得让Hiccup跟着他一起遭罪。

因为一切本因他而起。

Jack本想试着说话，后知后觉自己的喉咙疼得厉害，口渴难耐。他端起手中的杯子喝了几口水，温热的液体滋润着他干裂的嘴唇。

“我不累。”Jack试着让自己的声音听上去没这么嘶哑，所以他又清了清喉咙。“你还没睡？”

他旁边一片冰凉，被子看上去压根没动过。他可不认为Hiccup单纯只是出去接一杯水。他一定因为自己到现在还未入眠。

想到这里Jack忍不住自嘲。当初带Hiccup逃走的是他，发誓一辈子会好好照顾他的也是他。

Jack头一次因为自己的无能愚蠢而感到愧疚。他的确是自责，当初的自己居然自大到无所畏惧的地步。

“我总感觉自己一闭上眼睛就会被带到地狱里去。”Jack本以为Hiccup会逃避这个问题，但他没有，他很平静地回答了这个问题，绿色眼眸甚至沉寂如水。Jack知道他没有在撒谎，因为他就像了解自己一样了解Hiccup。

只是平常的Hiccup根本就不会回答这种问题，他说不上来那种感觉，就像是Hiccup故意回避着他什么，这让他感到非常不自在。他知道从某种方面来说Hiccup只是不希望自己为他担心，但这样的事实一旦被猜测出来，Jack的心里甚至有了些顾虑。他认为不管遇见了什么他都有权利紧握住Hiccup的双手陪他共度难关，现在Hiccup却将这样的权力收走，他拒绝让他知道一切。

“你需要休息。”Jack决定暂时先抛开这些不管，他很累，Hiccup也很累，他知道思考这些无用的问题只不过让他们身心俱疲。他用不着对Hiccup刨根问底，他希望尊重Hiccup的每一个抉择，即使这样的抉择建立在隐藏好的表皮之下。

Hiccup伸出一只手覆在Jack的额头上，目光中终究带了些担忧。Jack突然有一种冲动想要紧紧抱住Hiccup。额上的温暖让他刚平静下的心再次汹涌起来。他无法告诉Hiccup他们会有怎样可怕的未来，也无法忍受看见Hiccup因为自己坠入永无白昼的痛苦。在这一刻他是如此渴望这温情的目光能永远停留在Hiccup的双眼中。

他不想自己仅剩的一点温暖被黑暗蚕食。

“你还在发烧，比我更需要休息的是你，Jack。”Hiccup把手收回，为了强调，他特意又说了一遍，“我不累。”

“就当做是陪我。”Jack害怕他下一刻会离开，于是紧紧拽住Hiccup的手，“没有你我可睡不着。”

他知道Hiccup会同意，因为他也无法安于自己不在他身边的事实。

Hiccup没有说话，他只是站起身，从Jack手里接过水杯放在一旁的木桌上。“你得先让我把蜡烛吹灭，Jack，燃着蜡烛我们俩谁都睡不着。”

Jack顿了一下才放开手，其实他们俩谁都知道他们用不着睡着。

忽暗忽明的烛光终于被熄灭，随之跳动的可怖黑影也终于在黑暗里沉寂。Jack感到有人轻手轻脚地拉开了被子，带着一阵风，瘦小的身躯躺了下来，紧挨着他。

Jack侧过身，环住了Hiccup纤长的腰。Hiccup温热的鼻息扑在他的眉眼间。只有在黑暗里他才能这样毫无负担地拥抱Hiccup，Jack不得不承认，有时他真的很害怕直视Hiccup的双眼，他害怕从那沉静而温柔的双眼中看到某些情感，比如失望，亦或是疲惫，即使Hiccup从没让他看见过这些，但他总在得寸进尺渴求更多的宽容与爱。

他的手向上滑动，紧贴着Hiccup的皮肤，细腻而温和的触感，带着细汗。逐渐，这只手探寻到了Hiccup的脸庞，他的轮廓，一切都是这么熟悉，他对Hiccup身体的认知程度甚至远超过了他对Hiccup思想的理解。他或许永远无法理解Hiccup的想法，但他永远能明白有些东西是他的肢体语言无法隐藏的。

他的手掌轻捧着Hiccup的脸，拇指摩挲着Hiccup的眼角。

瞧，他还醒着，就像Jack猜测的那样，他醒着，无法闭上自己的双眼。在淹没视线的黑暗中，Jack似乎无法感知到Hiccup一举一动，但那双永远都温柔而明亮的绿眸却在黑暗中，在Jack的脑海里成型，Hiccup身体的每一个细节他都能够凭借自己的认知在黑暗里看透。他们早就不需要什么具体的交流，闭着眼睁着眼都是彼此的模样，黑暗或明亮也无法改变这一切。

于是在这黑暗里，Jack就已经能够感觉到，这一双他深爱着的绿眸在黑暗里静静地注视着他，一如既往地平静。Hiccup只是在默默承受着Jack带给他的触动，如同在模糊的记忆中他们分享着彼此的一切，将本不可能的感情印在心弦上。就这样，在无论的多久，以前，现在，又或者永远，每一次的亲密暧昧都能让他们心上涟漪泛起。与其说这是运气，不如说这是一种享受。沉默已久的寂静被打破时，初入心扉的人，他的一言一行都是自己眼中的快乐。

“Jack……”Hiccup像是在叹息，他说话的声音轻轻的，有着Jack永远也学不会的那样的迷幻，Jack还觉得Hiccup的声音是一种毒药，他愿意听上一整天，一辈子。“我听见了那些传闻。”

“什么传闻？”他们远居深林，为的就是尽量避开不必要的麻烦。他们的一切消息都源自于病人口中的传闻。

“教廷的猎巫。”Hiccup的声音突然变得有力而沉稳，只是呼吸却有一瞬间的慌乱。他想不通教廷近几年来的变化，也无法判断皇室对于教廷的态度。教廷的势力在以疯狂的速度扩张，先是明目张胆地私吞国库，到现在的猎巫行动。女王从头至尾都不曾有过一声抗议或对此采取什么措施。她就像看客一样在观众的高台上默许这一切的发生。

Hiccup在害怕。

Jack很清楚，即使Hiccup艰难地想要掩饰起来——这太难了。并且他知道Hiccup在害怕什么。

关于猎巫他也听到过一些传闻。一种以极端而不可反抗的可怕方式对平民百姓进行折磨——只因为他是他们口中所说的“会巫术的人”，也只因他在某些方面表现出了异人的举动——或者，显而易见的，陷害。对于懂得明智保身的人来说，这是个除掉他们所憎恶之人的好机会。于是整个王国都沉浸在一种恐惧的氛围中，每天都有大大小小十几人或几十人遭到教廷的可笑判决，人人都在害怕有人将他们推入深渊。

为什么教廷偏偏在这个时候发起了猎巫行动？在这个水深火热，国家危在旦夕的时刻？

Jack差不多已经猜到了事实，Hiccup很聪明，恐怕他在了解事情的那一刻就已经知道了这一切。

所以他会害怕，因为他也预感到暴风雨的来临。这注定是一场狂风暴雨，将他们卷入暗无天日的漩涡，任凭他们在狂乱中窒息。

“我太担心了，Jack。每天都有这么多人死去。”Hiccup的语气低沉而缓慢，“他们曾是由我们，我们的父亲创造出来的生灵，他们信仰我们，但现在这样愚昧无知的信仰却在夺去他们的生命。父亲怎能忍受这一切的发生，我——”

“你……”Jack打断了他，他听得出来Hiccup的烦躁。“你现在好好睡一觉就好了好吗？我保证一切都会好起来的。”

一阵沉默，然后是一声无奈的叹息。

他累了，Jack想。

“好吧，你总是对的……”Hiccup终于妥协，“你知道这样的时候总让我想起什么吗？”

“想起来一个关于眼睛的谜题吗？”

他没有在开玩笑，Jack又一次被Hiccup的思维折服了，深深的，这也是除了那双美丽的眼睛之外Hiccup身上最吸引Jack的地方了。Hiccup的思维总是这样，让人完全猜不透，上一秒他还会絮絮叨叨一些无关紧要的事，下一秒又能沉浸在回忆里。他的思考方式是和Jack完全不一样的，Jack喜欢一根线思考，而Hiccup让人看不透——虽然大多数时候的他是沉稳而温和的。他喜欢注视Hiccup的双眼，即使有时候会害怕，但也改变不了这双绿眼睛是多么美丽的事实。正因为如此，他才更愿意珍惜凝视这双眼的每一分每一秒。Hiccup的眼睛绿得令人心碎，当Jack注视着他们的时候，又毫不怀疑自己仿佛踏入这世上最幽深的绿林，当阳光淋进那片幽林，Jack几乎快要窒息，纯粹的绿色泛着金，典雅而深沉。在没有阳光的时候，那片绿林里总是蒙着雾，让人丝毫看不清Hiccup的内心，却又无时无刻不被这样虚幻的美丽所迷醉。这双眼，就像一个美好到泛滥溢出的童话故事，但没有一个人能看透结局。

他深陷在一个叫做Hiccup的谜题里。

“关于你。”

“我？”

“我们刚见面的时候，Jack。你是那个能让我安心的人。”Hiccup似乎是轻笑了一下，“你总喜欢对我说别担心，就好像这么做了我就真的能安心一样。好吧，确实，我安心了。Jack，你的这句话对我来说就像是魔法。”Hiccup轻握住Jack正摩挲着他脸庞的手。

Jack的心里涌上一股酸涩，他总是承诺一切都会变好的，但事实？事实不过是在狠狠嘲讽他，将他所谓的安慰撕成碎片。Jack从不认为自己的话语带着什么魔法，不，是绝对没有。一切都只是托词。但Hiccup从没让他失望，他还是一如既往地相信着他。

想到这里时，酸涩感慢慢被一股暖流所代替，那一瞬间，Jack甚至觉得拥有了Hiccup，他就拥有了一切。

Hiccup是他的一切。

“睡吧，Hic。”Jack咽了咽喉咙，声音不自觉地变得轻柔。“安心地睡个好觉，我就在这儿。”

天还会亮的。


End file.
